


The Sister Wish

by aislingyngaio



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post AV2. Nicolas ponders on the relationship between Uthar and Ava. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sister Wish

Swabbing the decks was hard work, but it gave him plenty of time to think things through while his hands were busy. And as Nicolas was previously a scholarly white mage, he didn’t lack for thoughts or topics on which to occupy his mind. However, at present, his brain was thrashing about in a different and entirely new direction, that of his captain, Ava, or as he now called her, Rip.

Nicolas smiled as he recalled the various sticky spots Ava had gotten him out of during the Shaenlir Resistance. Thank goodness Uthar asked Ava to watch over him. He could still recall his own disbelief at Uthar’s weird request. He had thought that Uthar’s year away from the Thais court had been to blame for his completely insane change in behaviour when he returned. And then to saddle him with Ava!

Now as he swirled the mop across the deck, he couldn’t imagine never having met her at all. Never having felt her care and compassion (hidden by her gruff exterior), not to mention learnt from her cunning and intelligence in captaining her newly restored pirate ship (which to be perfectly honest, was WAY better than that junk they were forced to use during the Snow Queen’s lockdown), and her calmness in dealing with everything and anything to cross her path. She was truly the big sister he wished he had. And to think that he would’ve been ostracized in his own country if not for her interference! Now _that_ was a narrow escape.

Thoughts darkening momentarily, Nicolas found himself regretting that Ava prevailed over Uthar on his marriage proposal. He did agree with Ava however that the new Uthar was a really good man, and would be a great king someday. Already he managed to display his leadership skills in organizing the Shaenlir Resistance in their parents’ absence, and prevented Shaenlir from overtaking Thais the way Shaenlir had done to Seri port. Most importantly, the Thais ministers already look up to and trust him as implicitly as they did their parents. And it was all due to Ava.

He was suddenly struck by his remembrance of Ava’s reply when he asked her what changed Uthar’s mind about marrying her. Ava told him only that she wouldn’t let him stay because he would make a great king. She never said anything about not reciprocating his feelings. And now that he thought back on it, there was a special softness in their eyes when they saw each other again while on Resistance business. He was too arrogant and dismissive then to credit Uthar’s fondness for a (Nicolas chuckled at his old self) lowly pirate, but now he saw and understood just what Uthar had lost.

Sighing forlornly as he looked up at Ava manning the ship, he hopelessly wished Uthar _had_ married Ava, _could_ marry Ava, so that she could be his sister in truth. Perhaps not if the only recourse was to run away from Thais (Nicolas did NOT want to be king, thank you very much), but surely…? No, he immediately contradicted himself. The court would not accept Ava as its queen, any more than she would accept having to be, quote, “stuck in a castle”. And though it had only been a few weeks, Nicolas could understand why. Still, surely there could be _some_ compromise made, right? They weren’t just royalty, they were descended from the greatest warriors of Aian history, and though Aia had been calm for centuries, his great-great-grandparents certainly had had their share of adventures.

Too bad Ava married that evil warlock scum.

Nicolas scowled even as he saw Gavin join Ava at the steering wheel. That was the only part of Ava which completely and utterly confounded him. Just what attraction did Gavin have over Uthar anyhow? Well, other than non-stop boasting and flirting, that is. Not to toot his family’s horn, but even if he wasn’t brother to Uthar, he would still back Uthar over Gavin any day. Despite the long journey together for the Resistance, he still couldn’t bring himself to like that featherbrain whose magic couldn’t even hold a candle to Iya. If it weren’t for Ava, he wouldn’t even have tolerated being on the same ship as Gavin. (And he was pretty sure Orc, Thorp and Dog felt the same way.)

If only they hadn’t helped that wartless witch in Bogwood (Helga, was it? Who knows anymore?). Why did they have to be so nice all the time anyway?

_\- Finis -_


End file.
